<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>于熹微之时 by luthien60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746229">于熹微之时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60'>luthien60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>于熹微之时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就连忙到分身乏术，恨不能一个人掰成十二个用的伊修加德上议长，也不能在恋人节前一天加班。他的副手如此声明到。<br/>
艾默里克无奈地摊手，试图跟满脸坚决的副手讲道理：<br/>
“让大家提早下班是因为这段日子着实太忙，昂德卢都一个星期没哄他女儿睡觉了。”他温和地说，“就算没有恋人也可以跟家人吃个晚饭嘛。”<br/>
露琪亚夺回羽毛笔，在手心里像条鞭子似的抽打着，语气严肃：“您这是非常不负责任的行为。”<br/>
吃了一惊的议长用询问的眼神看向副手。<br/>
“上司还在这里加班，让我们怎么能安心回家？如果您不下班，我们只能认为您是故意用行动谴责我们不努力工作，这是对全体工作人员的不尊重。”<br/>
于是十五分钟后艾默里克出现在自家大门口，神情恍惚地想我是不是走错门了，怎么门上挂着个醉醺醺的猪？<br/>
打着可疑绷带的飞猪扇动着小翅膀飞远了，留下库波库波的回音。艾默里克没注意到一张飘落在脚下的信纸，疲惫地推开门，冲迎接上来的老管家微微一笑，并被家中老猫矫健不失当年的蛮力冲撞成功击倒在地。十五岁的白猫端坐盘踞在主人胸口，用与主人一色的漂亮蓝眼睛表达着对另一个蓝眼睛两周没有回家的强烈谴责。<br/>
艾默里克抱着白猫坐起来，这才觉得全身的疲劳都翻涌上来。这种感觉跟年轻时候在军营里操练了一天回到宿舍那种骨头都要散架的劳累完全不同，它日积月累，被忧虑，烦躁，彷徨还有不为人知的思念催化，一层一层锈蚀在骨髓里，远远不是一段香甜的睡眠或者几天短暂的假期可以洗刷。<br/>
难得不顾形象坐在地毯上发愣的议长过了很久才挣扎着站起来，把白猫放回壁炉上那个温暖的窝里，也勉强地把自己收拾干净扔进了被窝。</p>
<p>无梦的酣眠对他来说是奢侈的。<br/>
这些年他已经习惯与噩梦为伴，甚至大部分时候他都清醒地知道自己身处噩梦。他不止一次梦到过灵灾，战争，大片死去的民众，被精炼的英雄，还有化为邪龙飞远的挚友。最后一项总是最难挣破，饶是挚友本人明确跟他说过不必介怀，他还是无数次在梦里回到手指扣紧弓弦的那一瞬间，还有很多次那支箭真的穿透了挚友的心脏。<br/>
醒来之后短暂不清醒的瞬间，他会想埃斯蒂尼安离开伊修加德就再没回来，是不是也有万分之一，或是因为那一箭，或是因为自己的存在。艾默里克自认从不后悔，但饶是在战争中锤炼出了坚韧无比的心智，有时他还是忍不住会想，如果那天与英雄一同离开以后，他没有再回去从埃斯蒂尼安额头上偷去那个吻，事情会不会与如今不同。那时埃斯蒂尼安愕然的眼神，后来也演变成了绵延的梦魇。<br/>
只是这次的梦有点不一样。<br/>
开始时还是老样子。万里冰封的库尔扎斯，刻入记忆深处的寒冷，伤口割裂血流出来粘连在铁甲上，但仿佛又闻到羊肉汤温暖的香气，粗糙的料理是初入神殿骑士团时难得的解馋美味。埃斯蒂尼安意外对羊肉很在行——他做其他一切料理都难以下咽，唯有羊肉汤还勉强沾得上一点美味的边。<br/>
肉汤的味道一瞬即逝，被夹冰带雪的风吹散，艾默里克不自觉往被子深处缩了一点。恋人节在黑衣森林或许已经是春暖花开的日子，但伊修加德，伊修加德的恋人节仍旧封冻如最冷的寒冬。他隐约觉得不太对劲，自己睡觉前往壁炉里添了足够多的柴，睡相也一如既往的良好，怎么会这么冷，简直像是对着大开的窗户吹风了。<br/>
片刻之后他放松下来，室内的温度逐渐回升，柴火发出令人心安的哔剥声。好像还隐约闻到一点糖浆的味道。艾默里克翻了个身，将刚才紧紧缠在身上的被子放开了一点。<br/>
温暖并没有彻底将他从梦中解救出来，他又再次穿过神殿骑士团医院长长的走廊，控制不住地伸手推开病房门，凝望着沉睡的挚友。他曾无数次站在门口，甚至在梦里也举棋不定是否应该重复当年的举动。过往的噩梦中有一半时间他走了过去，然后被埃斯蒂尼安惊讶的眼神夺去了所有勇气，另一半时间他转身离开，让这段无声绵延了十数年的感情永远埋葬。这次他又停留在门口，病床上的龙骑士仍旧安稳地沉睡，对他的到来一无所知。<br/>
艾默里克这次犹豫的时间比以外都长，他忽然想既然是梦，如果他不做选择，就可以一直在这里看着他，他不会知道不会醒来不会回应，但也不会惊诧不会厌恶，不会离开。埃斯蒂尼安是他的挚友，在迈步之前，永远都是他的挚友。<br/>
但病床上躺着的龙骑士竟然动了。<br/>
微妙的平衡瞬间被打破，艾默里克发现自己不可能不走向他。黑发精灵念出挚友的名字，尾音被自己咬住，克制在呼唤而非祈求。埃斯蒂尼安只是躺在那里侧过头来，他就无法控制地向他伸手，只是手臂的姿势不确定应该是索要拥抱还是递上荆条。<br/>
龙骑士伸出手，于是演化成了一个拥抱。<br/>
埃斯蒂尼安的皮肤好冷啊。艾默里克感到惊讶，病房里明明这么暖和，他却冷得像块冰。年少的时候也有一次，不，也有很多次，或者是埃斯蒂尼安，或者是他自己受伤了。为了保持体温他们挤在一起取暖，肉贴着肉，呼吸融入呼吸，艾默里克觉得自己仿佛开始做一个梦中梦，这个梦里埃斯蒂尼安钻进他怀里，跟家里的白猫一模一样，专门挑最暖最软的地方枕着，让艾默里克用体温来熨帖，还把凉呼呼的爪子塞进他脖颈，蛮不讲理又堂而皇之。<br/>
他收紧了手臂抱住，怀里传出细小的咕哝。艾默里克听着从锁骨旁边传来的声音，觉得这个梦未免太过真实——真实而荒诞，他竟然在肖想出走了许久的挚友。就算是在梦里议长对自己的要求仍旧苛刻。<br/>
应当感到羞愧。<br/>
但羞愧不足以让他克制住触摸对方的冲动，黑发精灵紧紧闭着眼，手心合在怀中人的背上，隔着衣料触到了一块凸起的蝶骨。埃斯蒂尼安绝不瘦弱，他的身体修长柔韧而充满爆发力，这些都需要肌肉支撑，但蝶骨仍旧是嶙峋的，在皮肤下不自觉滑动时，几乎刺着艾默里克的掌心。<br/>
埃斯蒂尼安的身体他其实是熟悉的。青年时候他们为对方处理过不计其数的伤口，有些伤口的位置尴尬而敏感，艾默里克知道如果不自己来，埃斯蒂尼安是不肯去找军医处理的。他为龙骑士大腿根被鳞甲磨伤的地方敷过药，埃斯蒂尼安坐在行军床上朝他张开腿，腰间围着一条聊胜于无的毛巾，只足够让艾默里克可以装作没看到他被寒冷刺激微微抬头的地方。<br/>
他微微用力按下去，像是要捉住那块随着主人动作而滑动的骨头，同时将怀里的身体抱得更紧，紧到他在梦里都觉得有点呼吸困难。是不是搂得太紧了？他想到，在自己的梦里发问当然不必出声，反正出声了也不会有人回答。<br/>
但怀里传来的咕哝声变大了，带着点不满。环着的胳膊感觉到轻微的反抗，怀里的人像浮出水面一样向上挣出他的怀抱，同时他觉得被子也被拉起来了，盖到了耳后。<br/>
几乎完全被织料笼罩带来了莫名其妙的安全感和信心，说来有点可笑，长久被责任束缚的男人在梦里也难以随心所欲，这难免让他有点挫败。感觉到怀里的活鱼仍旧在不老实，艾默里克决定行使作为梦境主人的权力，这毕竟是他的梦，醒来之后连他自己都不一定记得清楚。<br/>
他咬住了一片冰凉的耳朵软骨，精灵尖尖的耳朵本来就比体温要凉，现在几乎像是含了一块冰，他用舌尖反复舔舐，想把它含化，果然很快温度就升了起来，颊侧也感觉热热的，是对方的脸颊贴了上来，他顺着耳郭舔下去，吻到了滚烫的脸颊和更加滚烫的嘴唇。<br/>
梦境可以这么美好吗？他从埃斯蒂尼安额头上索取一吻时只感觉到了坚硬和冰冷，此后漫长岁月他再也无法肖想挚友的嘴唇竟然也是温热柔软的。当对方开始喘息，牙关露出了薄弱的空当，他向更热更软的地方探索，并捕获了濡湿甘甜的猎物。他愣了一会儿才隐约明白过来自己含在齿间的是什么。<br/>
被他捕获的还有低低的喘息声，因为唇舌都被占据而显得发闷，艾默里克心想走到这一步已经足够自己被审判一千次，既然醒来之后无论如何都会被自我厌弃折磨，那不如把犯罪进行得彻底一点好了。<br/>
剥开糖纸的过程意外简单，可能是梦中的埃斯蒂尼安没有被自己想象出反抗的能力，他顺从地将自己从织物中轻巧滑脱，光裸的皮肤被室内唯一一点烛光照出了珍珠色，白发的长发垂下来，在颈窝里柔顺的搭着，也泛着点光泽，两簇小小的烛火在他鸽灰色的眼睛里跃动。艾默里克心想自己难道睡前没有吹灭蜡烛吗？然后又意识到这是一个过度真实的梦境，因为此刻他想要看到光裸的埃斯蒂尼安，所以烛火也为他的心意亮起。<br/>
于是他渴望地，细致地，同时又放肆地用目光在龙骑士身上巡礼。天哪，我是一个多么可悲的人，他心想，眼前人的身体越是细节丰满纤毫毕现，不就越说明他心里埋藏着的偏执与背德越浓重吗？不仅是自己亲手为他处理过的每一道伤疤，他甚至记得埃斯蒂尼安左边乳头上面几寸的地方有一颗小小的红痣！但为什么，有一些伤疤却不在自己的记忆之中？肩头上为什么还有一处新鲜的淤青，难道在梦里埃斯蒂尼安也会受伤吗？<br/>
壁炉里的火旺盛的燃烧着，但坐在床边踢掉裤子又爬回被窝的龙骑士仍旧冷得抖了一下，皮肤上泛起一层细小的颗粒。艾默里克张开怀抱，埃斯蒂尼安就自然而然地窝进去，又一次把冰凉的手塞在对方暖烘烘的脖颈里，让艾默里克也反射性抖了一下，但还是立刻开始用温暖的手掌摩挲龙骑士光裸的皮肤，像是想把他融化在掌心一样。<br/>
艾默里克开始害怕这个梦了，它太真了，让他很难不认为自己的精神出了问题，他无论如何不该对埃斯蒂尼安做这样的事，就算龙骑士不仅没有反抗，甚至还在力所能及的范围内配合着他的动作，他也不应该把手伸进埃斯蒂尼安腿间抚摸。为了不给龙骑士挣扎的余地，他还翻身压住了对方的四肢，迫使埃斯蒂尼安将两条柔韧的臂膀合拢在他颈后。<br/>
事态开始变得难以收拾。<br/>
被子从艾默里克弓起的背滑下去，又被挂在埃斯蒂尼安缠上来的腿间。黑发精灵向下动了动，将吻落在龙骑士胯骨上的时候，埃斯蒂尼安一把将被子拉上来，带灭了床边的蜡烛。一片漆黑之中艾默里克徘徊了一会儿才找到他的下一样猎物，含进去的时候他被埃斯蒂尼安用力按住后脑勺，精灵族男性的阴茎比他口腔能够容纳的长度长上一大截，迫使他不得不敞开了喉咙，很快呛咳起来，不得不支起身子将含吮改为舔舐。<br/>
他很清楚埃斯蒂尼安跟他一样缺乏经验，在外人眼里看来，甚至可能有点缺乏兴趣。但此刻梦里的龙骑士给了他意想不到的敏感反应，长腿绞缠在一起，喘息里带上呜咽。随即他射了，精液挂在艾默里克嘴唇和脸颊上。<br/>
是不是有点太快了？艾默里克用手抹去脸上的精液，同时心想，他什么都瞧不见反倒心安理得，如果自己能在梦中脑补出埃斯蒂尼安情动到射精的样子，那自己的心理问题就到没救的地步了。上议长推起两条长腿摸索向另一个器官的时候又心想，能脑补出埃斯蒂尼安的腿盘在自己肩上，还毫不反抗地让他慢慢探进去两根手指的自己，恐怕早就没救了。<br/>
他不知道自己是怎么想象出这种感觉的，人能够织造自己从没经历过的触感和听觉吗？甚至还有嗅觉？他闻到了不属于自己的气息，有点潮湿，有点腥，但是丝毫不令人反感，对方发出的呻吟也与他记忆里任何一种声音都不同，低哑的嗓子里滚动着黏糊糊的音节，艾默里克发誓他绝不可能想象得出这声音属于埃斯蒂尼安。<br/>
但当他真正破进这具身体的时候，那声音听着又很熟悉了，是埃斯蒂尼安在叫他的名字，带着点咬牙切齿的意味。有点像很多年前艾默里克硬接了龙族眷属的一爪子，几乎废了一条胳膊的那一次，埃斯蒂尼安将龙枪深深地插进那条龙的前肢，切断了骨骼才没让艾默里克的胳膊跟龙的尸体一起掉落悬崖。<br/>
自那之后他的左臂就不能再使用重型武器了，埃斯蒂尼安冲他大喊大叫，骂他骂得劈头盖脸，骂完了又把他背起来，一只手拖着枪和弓，另一只手稳稳地托着他走了十几里地走回营地，艾默里克头昏脑涨地听到他说了一句谢谢，说那原本应该是我的胳膊。<br/>
此刻埃斯蒂尼安倒没有冲他大喊大叫，但毫无疑问是在劈头盖脸地骂他，艾默里克疑惑地想自己怎么不记得埃斯蒂尼安骂了什么，他可是连龙骑士肌肉起伏的弧度都记得一清二楚。他这样挺身进去，埃斯蒂尼安的腿根应该要绷出紧紧的曲线，手臂也用力抓在床栏上，他甚至都想象出床架在晃了。<br/>
他没有疑惑太久，因为龙骑士很快就骂不出来了，连呻吟呜咽也咬在了齿间，艾默里克不满起来，伸手过去摸他的唇，摸索到了就硬挤进去，几乎是硬叩开了龙骑士的牙关，塞进去两根手指。但想象中应该传来的疼痛并没有出现，埃斯蒂尼安没有一口咬住他的手指，反而泄气似的放松下去，任由他在口腔里继续摸索。<br/>
不知道梦中的埃斯蒂尼安有感觉吗？艾默里克忽然想起塞在龙骑士嘴里的手指上还有来自他自己的精斑，这大概是埃斯蒂尼安忽然用力绞紧的原因之一？处于混沌状态的黑发精灵并没有意识到自己无意间将龙骑士抱了起来，只知道怀里的人用力紧绷着，但又绷不住向下滑，于是一边掰着箍在腰间的手，一边用舌头推着还塞在口中的手指。<br/>
深谙怀柔之道的议长显然也知道适度让步，他抽出了手指让龙骑士获得片刻喘息，但仍旧不容拒绝的将他按在自己身上挺动，这时他第一次听清了埃斯蒂尼安说的话，晕头转向的龙骑士刚才显然还没骂够，断续地说道：“操……操你的艾默里克……你都在里，在里面跳了……！快给老子出——出去！”<br/>
他不记得埃斯蒂尼安以前说过“操你的艾默里克”这种脏话，如果有的话自己一定记忆犹新，这样一瞬间的走神已经错过了时机，大股精液冲刷过龙骑士高温的内壁，肠道痉挛性地绞紧，然后他觉得肩头刺痛，是埃斯蒂尼安的尖牙陷进了肉里。</p>
<p>次日早晨艾默里克头痛欲裂，头痛甚至比意识到“已经是早上了”来得更快，他闭着眼睛不想动，昨晚的春梦实在太过越界，让一向自律甚严的议长一下陷入了过度的自我批评之中。<br/>
“你准备躺到几点。”忽然有人在他肩头的位置说道。<br/>
艾默里克吓得几乎从床上弹了起来。<br/>
“埃斯蒂尼安？！”<br/>
全裸的两个人在床上面面相觑，埃斯蒂尼安倒还平静，胳膊支着脑袋，被子盖在他腰上，只露出了满是吻痕和手印的上半身，肩头一块新鲜的淤青经过一夜已经泛紫。艾默里克的样子就很惊慌了，上议长身上的痕迹倒没有很多，只是左肩一个圆圆的牙印，不知道要几天才能消掉。<br/>
“你是真，真，真真的？”<br/>
埃斯蒂尼安反倒噗嗤一声笑了，向下滑进被窝里，枕在自己的手上侧头看他：“怪不得，原来昨天晚上你一直觉得自己在做梦。”<br/>
“我我我我我我我我我真的——”<br/>
“你昨天真的跟我上床了，如果你想说的是这个的话。”<br/>
艾默里克坐在床上眨了眨眼，似乎还是不能理解眼前的情况。<br/>
“我说，虽然我也很吃惊，但做都做了你也不用这样一副受了很大打击的样子吧。”<br/>
“你怎么会忽然回来的？我们怎么，你怎么，这到底怎么——”能言善辩的上议长人生中头一次有这样张口结舌的时候，壁炉里的火已经很小了，他裸着发愣太久，忍不住打了个喷嚏。<br/>
龙骑士伸出一条胳膊将他拉下来塞进被子里，忽然又接触到白发精灵温热皮肤的上议长打了个激灵，小声说：“你……你不生气？”<br/>
“怎么，你觉得我不愿意？”埃斯蒂尼安挑眉，“你觉得我不愿意的话你能在睡梦里强暴了我？艾默里克，你是不是有点飘。”<br/>
“不是，不是……只是……很意外。”艾默里克慢慢安静下来，“我做梦都不敢想这个……”<br/>
“我觉得你昨天在梦里想得挺好的。”埃斯蒂尼安瞧着艾默里克的脸唰得变红，又补充了一句：“做得也挺好的。”<br/>
议长的脸红得简直要把室内的气温带高五度，埃斯蒂尼安话音一转，忽然又说道：“就是一点，你应该……应该弄干净，”直来直往的龙骑士也难得打了点磕巴，“要不然就别弄进去！”<br/>
想明白他在说什么的上议长几乎又惊得跳起来，抓着他问难受吗？会不舒服吗？让我下去我去烧热水——<br/>
龙骑士一把按住他，脸上也泛起了红晕，咬了咬嘴唇：“我已经弄干净了！我又不是不知道你家浴室在哪。”<br/>
艾默里克只想象了一秒什么叫做“我已经弄干净了”就觉得脑子都要炸飞，埃斯蒂尼安瞧着他变幻的神色忍不住用手指戳过去：“别想了！”<br/>
议长一激灵回过神来，小声道歉：“对不起，埃斯蒂尼安。”<br/>
龙骑士哼了一声：“这次就算了，以后……以后记得就行了！”<br/>
艾默里克的脑子被“以后”又一次炸飞，这一刻他觉得除了亲吻没有其他能够表达自己心情的方式，在晨光熹微里他跟挚友，不，现在是爱人深深接吻，吻到两个人都有点气喘才抬起头来，仍旧在他唇上不舍地厮磨。<br/>
缠绵了一会儿艾默里克想起了恋人肩膀上的淤青，一边询问一边从床头摸出药膏给他涂药，埃斯蒂尼安说我还要问你，我明明给你寄了信说我要回家，你为什么还把窗户锁上了，害得我跳进来的时候费了点劲，不小心撞伤了肩膀。<br/>
“我没有收到你的信啊？等等。”艾默里克想起了昨晚醉醺醺挂在门口的莫古力。<br/>
“我要禁止伊修加德所有人再给莫古力投喂酒浸库啵果。”议长咬着牙说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>